JustJohn83
__TOC__ Domain History JustJohn83 found his way to the Domain on April 15th of 2009 and quickly made a home for himself there. Right off the bat he hit it off with Hcfwesker (Owner), WildGooseSpeeder, Ivan209 amongst many others. He came shortly after some mishaps over on the Nintendo Rocket forums. JJ83 for a while used his advertising abilities to get some more new brawlers to the Domain. It later turned out that Hcf had so many affiliates & topsites linking to the Domain that he had no problem drawing in new people constantly so he eventually focused on other tasks around the board such as trying to keep the peace when fights broke out or always made a slew of new topics to keep members interested and talking. He also contributed his homemade Kirby Animated Gifs & MS Paint artwork to the GFX Area for people to view & critique. Eventually for all his devotion, Hcfwesker brought him aboard the Domain Staff as a Moderator. On the Brawl scene, his first official opponent on the SSBB Domain was CyberSakura who used Ike as his main. He made a rapid impact with his brawl ability pretty much handing at least one or more defeats to every Brawler there.....even Jon! He has a constant rival in that of Patmancav66 who is always looking to best him in combat, but always seems to come up short. JJ83 is constantly making an effort to PM all the new members that join to get a battle with them so he can add them to his Brawler Rating thread to review them and give them pointers & tips on how to improve. Plus, he hopes that playing these new members right off the bat will get them to stay & encourage more brawls with others on the Domain. JJ83 plays a vast amount of characters in the game so you'll always be left guessing with what he will do. He mains the following list of Brawl characters: * R.O.B *Kirby *Yoshi * Sonic * Ike *Pit *Fox * Olimar * Toon Link His former mains consisted of Pokemon Trainer, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Marth, Mario and Zelda. He used them fairly well but eventually lost interest in continuing on with them and yearned to try & test out other characters. JJ83 also started up his own Brawler Rating Review thread and has critiqued pretty much every Brawler he has faced & come across. It has well over 120+ Brawlers and each are rated on a scale from 6 to 10. TFan13 was his weakest challenge while at the far opposite end of the spectrum DrkPch, MBMoney, Kagato and Jon were his greatest challenges. A few months later Clario, Patmancav66 & Jon were all inspired to do their own "Brawler Rating Reviews". Also, with all of the critiques he has done....people still continue to challenge him to hopefully raise their score. Normally after facing a VERY hard opponent, he usually takes a break to regain his burned out focus. Most of JJ83's toughest Brawl matches would have to be with Clario (Marth), AKiRA (Lucas), Boshi (Mario), Clause (ZSS), Spirit (Snake), Kagato (Bowser), MBMoney (DK) and Jon (Ice Climbers). He has also fought TWO very well known & established pro brawlers KirinBlaze (Famous Mario user) and DrkPch (Famous Peach user). He managed to defeat KirinBlaze's Mario but came up short against DrkPch's Peach....although his R.O.B did get it down to it's last stock around the 60% as did his Olimar! Both joined the Domain months ago but eventually left after a short time. He has contemplated many times stopping Brawl altogether but has always found himself coming back to it weeks or months later especially since the Domain is constantly luring in new members daily. He's also known for his color commentary on his Random Brawl Battles on YouTube . He has well over 200+ Brawls uploaded and recently broke 100 subscribers! He's also expanding his videos to Lets Plays trying to appeal to not just the Domain audiences but others as well. So far he has successfully completed Powerpuff Girls Him & Seek for the GBA as his first Lets Play. The next one he plans to do will most likely be Kirby Superstar Ultra for the DS. On top of that, he is trying to get a Podcast done for the SSBB Domain to help promote it further and give it more depth. He is one of the three hosts, the other two being fellow Domain Moderators Crazy & Kagato. JJ83 is doing the scripts for each show, Crazy will be interviewing the guests that come on and apparently Kagato takes care of the recording, theme & sound process. They hope it will encourage even more Brawl activity and bring in more members. Not to mention they want to entertain the viewers and give as much information as possible to the Domain public if they aren't up to date with what is happening on the forums or are unable to come by often. Real Life JustJohn83's real name is John as you may have already guessed. He was born January 17th, 1983 in Staten Island, NY. Immediately after being born he had to go through open heart surgery for a condition called Aortic Stenosis. His valve was repaired and the surgery was a success. He managed to continue on with his life and continued doing extremely well for several years until December 2001 when he suffered a mini stroke which rendered his whole left side paralyzed and caused him to slur his speech. After being transported to the Hospital he eventually gained feeling back later that day and since then has taken blood thinners to insure that a repeat of that incident wouldn't happen. In March of 2005, he had another health scare with heart palpitations & panic attacks happening for no reason which was discovered to have been caused by a valve leakage. He was prescribed another medication called Toprol to slow the blood flow and therefore stabilize his heart pressure. Casting aside all his health issues, he continues to enjoy life. He has only had one job and that was with his dad back in 2003 where he worked with him in an Alarm company. In 2005, he started selling items on Amazon. He has successfully sold well over 200 things ranging from video games, toys, DVDs, VHS movies, electronics, clothes, etc. He managed to make over a thousand dollars! Although he gave more then half of it to help his parents out with bills. He hopes to eventually get it back when the financial issues die down and things become smoother. He has moved quite frequently in his life too. Jumping from NY in 1983 to Jackson, New Jersey in 1988. Then in 1994 he moved from Jackson, New Jersey to Bayville, New Jersey. Then in July of 2005, he moved from New Jersey all the way to Vernon Hill, Virginia. Finally in July 2007, he moved from Vernon Hill, Virginia to Conway, South Carolina. John currently resides in South Carolina and is enjoying the nice weather. He currently bowls in THREE (3) leagues! One on Tuesday (Waccamaw Little Bucks), Wednesday (Stimulus) and Friday (Marie's Mixed). His game has gotten much better since he started up a couple years ago. A few months ago he got training from a pro who averages 240 and since then his game has elevated dramatically. He can now hook the ball and average around 170-180! He also nearly got a perfect game months ago stringing 8 consecutive strikes in a row followed by a spare in the 9th, two strikes in the 10th and on his fill shot left a 10 pin for a amazing 278 game! While he is not out Bowling on certain days, he also likes to bike ride around the neighborhood to get in some additional exercise. Occasionally he'll go for a nice swim too and also go out to the Driving Range with his dad to whack a few balls. Most of his interests consists of surfing the internet, posting on the SSBB Domain, playing Brawl, watching his fav TV shows & DVDs. Namely the Powerpuff Girls, Friends, Twilight Zone, Tales From The Darkside amongst others. He also watches Dancing With The Stars, Two and a Half Men, General Hospital (ABC Soap), PBA Bowling events on ESPN, and Monsters which occasionally comes on the Chiller network. He's even fascinated with Hurricanes when they start brewing in the Atlantic and watches the Weather Channel constantly to monitor them. He has recorded numerous storms such as Katrina (2005), Rita (2005), Wilma (2005), Dean (2007), Felix (2007), and Gustave (2008). Plus he has Storm Stories Hurricane episodes on tape too. John is most notably known for his major obsession & infatuation with Kirby & The Powerpuff Girls. He doesn't even know how it started to begin honestly. His Kirby passion started up around 2005 a little after he moved to Virginia. He was on the comp one day browsing EBay and looking at video game oriented stuff until he decided to put Kirby in and see what merchandise of his would appear. To his amazement, he saw a ton of Kirby plushies pop up before his eyes. One in particular stood out to him and that was Wheel Kirby. He decided to get it. Then another day later he looked to see if there were any other ones that stood out, next it was Suplex Kirby. Then before he knew it he started collecting Kirby plush after Kirby plush, eventually got Amazing Mirror which led him to get other Kirby games and then he appeared on Kirby's Rainbow Resort downloading the japanese eps of Hoshi No Kaabii. At that point he was transformed into a full fleged Kirby fan. His Powerpuff Girls addiction started up a little after the 10th Annivesary PPG marathon started on Cartoon Network. He decided to watch a bunch of eps and suddenly found himself indulged right away with the series & characters. Next thing he knew....he had Powerpuff Girls plushies, 10th Anniversary DVD collection and the movie! Not to mention he bought Powerpuff Girls Him & Seek for the GBA and has greatly enjoyed it dubbing it "the BEST PPG video game you will find". Video Games JustJohn83 has a pretty solid collection of video games although he sold a good majority of them on Amazon since he didn't really play them anymore. Anyways, here is all the games in his possession currently. Including VC & WiiWare titles: Facts * JustJohn83 loves to do Bowling. *JustJohn83 occasionally does Golf. * JustJohn83 is a WWE wrestling fan. * JustJohn83 takes 3 medications. * JustJohn83 likes Ladybugs. * JustJohn83 hates Spiders. * JustJohn83 loves Snakes. * JustJohn83 is addicted to Chocolate. * JustJohn83 is fascinated with Hurricanes. * JustJohn83 has survived Open Heart Surgery. * JustJohn83 has survived a stroke. * JustJohn83 is a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. * JustJohn83 is a fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd. * JustJohn83 is a legend in the Microsoft 3d Movie Maker Community. * JustJohn83 uses Zelda Classic to make Zelda 1 Custom Quests. * JustJohn83 is one of three hosts of the SSBB Domain Podcast. * JustJohn83 was a former Admin of Community Lounge. * JustJohn83 was a former Admin of Nintendo Rocket. * JustJohn83's most successful forum in the past was Variety Villa. * JustJohn83's Bowling Ball is called the Resurgence. * JustJohn83's 2nd Bowling Ball is called the Alien. * JustJohn83 is formerly known as Top Kirby & Resurgence. * JustJohn83's fav WWE superstars are Undertaker & John Morrison. * JustJohn83 has 112 subscribers on YouTube. *JustJohn83 has over 260+ Brawls on YouTube. * JustJohn83 has 3,900+ posts on the Domain. * JustJohn83 is a MAJOR Powerpuff Girls fan. * JustJohn83's favorite Powerpuff Girl is Blossom. * JustJohn83 sells all kinds of stuff on Amazon. * JustJohn83 started up the SSBB Domain Wiki. * JustJohn83 averages a 180 in Bowling leagues. * JustJohn83's worst Bowling game is a 95. * JustJohn83's best Bowling game is a 278. * JustJohn83's fav pro Bowlers are Walter Ray, Norm Duke & Parker Bohn III. * JustJohn83 loves to say "w00t". * JustJohn83 finds Chuck Norris jokes very amusing. * JustJohn83 has lived in FOUR different states. * JustJohn83 is the Domain's color commentator. * JustJohn83 has Powerpuff Girls plushies. * JustJohn83 has 38 Rep Points on the Domain. * JustJohn83 has brawled over 130+ Brawlers on the Domain. * JustJohn83 is one of many Moderators on the SSBB Domain. * JustJohn83 constantly mocks Ike's taunts in his Brawl vids. * JustJohn83 has completed 1 Lets Play so far! * JustJohn83's favorite Pokemon are Metagross, Kingdra and Yanmega. * JustJohn83's favorite music is Country, Techno, Oldies & Rock * JustJohn83 has been to Canada, South America and Europe. * JustJohn83's favorite song is "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" by Tears For Fears. * JustJohn83's favorite foods are Hamburgers, Teriyaki Chicken, Pizza & Pasta. * JustJohn83's favorite drinks are Green Tea, Coke, Orange Soda, Lemonade and Water. * JustJohn83's fav SSB64 Characters are Link, Kirby, Ness and Captain Falcon. * JustJohn83's fav SSBM Characters are Link, Kirby, Luigi and Captain Falcon. * JustJohn83's favorite animes are Sailor Moon, DBZ, Pokemon, PPGZ and Tenchi Muyo. * JustJohn83's favorite TV shows are Friends, Twilight Zone, Tales From The Darkside and Powerpuff Girls * JustJohn83's favorite movies are Tremors 1-4, Evil Dead 1 & 2, and Army Of Darkness. * JustJohn83 has NEVER ever been very active at a Proboard before....that is till he joined the SSBB Domain. Category: Brawlers